La saveur de l'invisible a un goût de myrtilles
by Elowlie
Summary: Si Sanji devenait invisible, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Épier les filles ou bien…


**« La saveur de l'invisible a un goût de myrtilles »**

* * *

**Résumé**** : Si Sanji devenait invisible, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Épier les filles ou bien…**

**Disclamer**** : Comme toujours et de plus en plus à regrets… Sanji, Zoro et compagnie, ne m'appartiennent pas, rendons gloire à Oda Sama u_u**

**Note**** : Une histoire que j'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire de Linaelle et que je viens de me décider à publier, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture =3**

* * *

Lors de leur dernière escale de ravitaillement, Sanji avait trouvé d'étranges myrtilles… jaunes. Il en avait donc acheté quelques grappes, se promettant d'y goûter plus tard, quand il serait moins pris par le temps. Il s'imaginait déjà, rien qu'à leur merveilleux et doux parfum, les succulents yaourts qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour ses divines mellorines.

De retour sur le Sunny, l'inventaire et le rangement terminés, il put enfin revenir à ses fruits, les rinçant méticuleusement. Il en soupesa une poignée, l'inspectant d'un œil expert, puis en détacha un grain qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts agiles.

Hormis leur couleur, pour le moins inhabituelle, ces myrtilles semblaient parfaites. Alors il porta la petite perle pulpeuse à ses lèvres et la laissa éclater sous ses dents. Elle libéra instantanément une saveur riche en sensations qui le submergèrent tout entier.

Comme figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés, il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait encore jamais auparavant goûté quelque chose de semblable. Ses deux déesses allaient atteindre des sommets d'extase culinaire avec un produit d'une telle qualité !

En entendant son prénom, il sortit de sa rêverie pour se rendre compte que sa Nami-Chérie venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et le cherchait mais, à peine eut-il tourné les talons pour lui faire face, qu'il la voyait ressortir de la pièce, l'appelant toujours. Ne l'avait-elle pas vu ?

Sanji, inquiet pour l'une de ses chères et tendres, quitta les lieux à sa suite pour s'enquérir de la situation.

Au moment de passer la porte, il percuta Usopp qui fut projeté au sol. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le sniper haussa finalement les épaules, se redressa et reprit son chemin.

Le cuistot se posait de plus en plus de questions : d'abord la douce et tendre navigatrice, maintenant le menteur de service… Et, comme pour renforcer l'impression qui montait en lui, Chopper le bouscula, allant rouler-bouler plus loin à cause du choc.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi penser, il n'était pourtant pas… La lumière se fit brutalement dans son esprit : il était devenu invisible. Mais quand ? Comment ?

Laissant défiler les derniers événements dans sa tête, il se rappela avoir chassé Luffy de sa cuisine d'un kick magistral. À ce moment là, le capitaine l'avait bel et bien vu. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ? Il avait fini de ranger les denrées non périssables dans la réserve, rien d'anormal là-dedans, et après cela il avait mangé une de ces fameuses myrtilles…

Le fruit ! Pourtant le Suke-Suke no Mi avait déjà un possesseur, il ne pouvait donc pas provenir du même arbre… Il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair mais mieux valait d'abord mettre les grappes à l'abri.

« Ah ! Sanji, te voilà enfin ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait été vu. Les effets semblaient donc être temporaires, un peu moins de dix minutes selon une estimation rapide. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier de trouver une solution pour inverser le phénomène. C'est donc confiant et des idées plein la tête qu'il répondit à son ange tout droit tombé des cieux.

« Le temps de ranger une dernière petite chose et ton chevalier de l'amour sera tout entier à ton service, ma douuuuuce… »

**XxXxX**

De retour dans son antre, Sanji décida de mener quelques expériences sur les fameuses myrtilles avant de s'attaquer tout de suite à des activités bien plus intéressantes qu'il pourrait faire avec.

D'abord, il allait tester la durée de l'invisibilité. Si avec un seul fruit l'effet s'estompait au bout de dix minutes, est-ce qu'avec un deuxième on doublait ce temps ?

Il sortit alors une des grappes de leur cachette et en détacha deux grains, les porta à sa bouche et croqua dedans, laissant les même sensations qu'un peu plus tôt s'emparer de lui.

Remettant rapidement les petites boules jaunes en place, il se demanda tout de même s'il n'avait pas trop rapidement sauté aux conclusions. Sanji attrapa alors une de ses marmites pour vérifier si son reflet y apparaissait.

Rien. Pas même l'ombre d'une image. L'heure d'aller faire ses tests venait de sonner.

**XxXxX**

Si faire peur à Usopp et Franky en faisant « flotter » dans les airs une clé à molette, puis avoir fait courir Luffy sur tout le navire en agitant un morceau de viande avait été plutôt amusant, Sanji s'était vite lassé de son petit jeu. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Accoudé à la rambarde, une cigarette fumante entre ses doigts, il faisait le point sur toutes les informations qu'il avait réunies : il connaissait la durée des effets il savait, qu'hormis ses vêtements, il ne pouvait pas étendre ce pouvoir à d'autres objets ou personnes et que, bien évidemment, s'il faisait le moindre bruit, il pourrait être repéré. Avec tous ces éléments entre en main, il allait pouvoir s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses.

**XxXxX**

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que Zoro avait commencé sa sieste de l'après-midi. Alors, Sanji prit deux grains, ce serait suffisant pour cette fois, puis il sortit de la cuisine.

Il entra dans le dortoir pour y laisser ses chaussures, le bruit de ses talons n'aiderait pas à la discrétion, mangea les fruits et ressortit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le bretteur roupillait tranquillement à la poupe du Sunny, loin de l'agitation qui régnait sur le pont. Il s'installa près de lui et se mit à l'observer.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que tous les deux se tournaient autour, n'osant ni l'un, ni l'autre, faire le premier pas.

La peur de rompre l'équilibre précaire de leur routine si bien huilée et de perdre ainsi le peu qu'ils avaient grâce à leurs échanges d'insultes, de piques en tous genres et de coups… Leur fierté, aussi, mais également leur virilité qui pourrait être remise en cause…

Pensif, Sanji regardait toujours Zoro, balayant toutes ses préoccupations d'un revers de main, il se dit qu'il tenait peut-être le moyen de changer tout ça.

Poussant un faible soupir, il sortit sa montre une fois de plus pour vérifier l'heure. Le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Il se pencha vers le bretteur toujours endormi, fit glisser très légèrement ses doigts sur la ligne de la mâchoire de ce dernier et déposa un très bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et partir.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est le petit sourire qu'affichait Zoro. Il ne voyait certes pas le cuistot mais cette odeur de cigarette dans l'air ne trompait pas. Il ne savait pas encore comment le blond avait fait mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu…

**XxXxX**

Le lendemain, Sanji attendit que Zoro monte à la vigie pour son entrainement matinal avant de recommencer son petit manège de la veille.

Prenant cette fois-ci quatre grains d'un coup (il voulait en profiter un maximum), il vérifia l'heure et sortit, pieds nus, pour se diriger vers la pièce de prédilection du bretteur.

Arrivé en haut, il se faufila le plus discrètement possible dans la vaste salle et prit place sur la banquette, au plus près de Zoro pour admirer ses muscles en action. Si les autres savaient…

Au moment de la méditation, le cuistot glissa au sol, allant s'asseoir juste en face de Zoro. Puisque ce dernier ne bougerait plus, il avait décidé de le taquiner un peu.

Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et souffla très légèrement sur une des oreilles du bretteur qui ne broncha pas.

Sanji, amusé, poussa un peu plus loin le vice en faisant bouger les trois pendants en or. Zoro resta de marbre, apparemment complètement plongé dans son monde intérieur.

Une fois de plus, le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. Résigné, il se leva tout en laissant glisser presque imperceptiblement le bout de ses doigts sur les pectoraux bien fermes et encore humides de sueur de son nakama et repartit.

Quand Zoro entendit la trappe se refermer, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était revenu l'observer. Tout cela l'amusait lui aussi mais quelque part, il aurait tellement voulu que le cuistot le fasse sans se cacher…

**XxXxX**

Midi approchait et Sanji mettait la touche finale aux divers plats qu'il avait prévus pour le repas, tandis que Robin et Franky discutaient de certaines modifications pour la bibliothèque.

Zoro entra à ce moment là dans la cuisine, torse nu, serviette autour du cou, se dirigeant tout droit vers le frigo pour prendre une boisson fraîche.

Une fois les trois-quarts de la bouteille vidés, il se tourna vers Franky.

« Oï, Franky. Je crois qu'il va falloir inspecter la vigie, il y a des courants d'air.

-Des courants d'air ? Pas possible. J'ai tout colmaté lors des dernières réparations. »

Sanji, qui faisait face à ses fourneaux, se mit à rougir, la scène n'échappant évidemment pas à Robin qui gloussa.

Alors le bretteur la questionna.

« Robin, toi qui es toujours au courant de tout, tu n'as rien vu ? »

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle appuyait sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

« Non, Bretteur-San, je n'ai rien _vu_. »

Le cuistot sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _Merde, merde, merde… _ Robin savait quelque chose…

**XxXxX**

La nuit avait été agitée pour Sanji, la remarque de l'archéologue tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il se sentait bête de s'en faire pour si peu mais avait quand même résisté toute la journée contre l'envie de retourner taquiner le bretteur.

Il achevait la toute dernière vaisselle de la journée quand le dernier de ses nakamas quitta la cuisine pour aller se coucher. Il était seul. Plus personne ne devait encore être debout. Plus personne hormis Zoro qui était de garde ce soir…

N'y tenant plus, il se décida finalement à sortir la grappe de myrtilles de sa cachette, en détacha plusieurs puis les compta rapidement avant de tous les avaler en une seule fois.

Sanji sortit en trombe de la cuisine, revenant sur ses pas quelques secondes après pour y balancer ses chaussures et fonça vers l'échelle.

Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta sur le dernier échelon. Il avait oublié de regarder l'heure. Décidément, il n'était pas lui-même ce soir.

Cinquante minutes. C'est le temps qu'il avait pour profiter de la présence du bretteur. Cinquante minutes à ne rien faire que l'observer. Ça pouvait paraitre idiot mais le cuistot s'en contentait.

Aucun bruit ne troublait le calme de la pièce circulaire. Zoro nettoyait religieusement ses précieux katanas, ses gestes étaient précis, l'habitude et l'expérience s'y lisaient.

Le cuistot le regardait faire, sans ciller, assis à une distance raisonnable des lames meurtrières, admirant la douceur avec laquelle Zoro s'occupait de ses armes, ses doigts caressant par moment le fil de l'acier.

Sanji frissonna malgré lui quand il se prit à s'imaginer à la place de ces sabres que le bretteur bichonnait presque amoureusement, entre ces mains fortes et puissantes. Des mains qui ne flanchaient pas. Des mains sûres d'elles. Des mains dans lesquelles il savait qu'il pourrait se remettre tout entier et sa confiance avec.

Quarante minutes étaient déjà passées quand Zoro rangea enfin son matériel, lentement, avec soin, à la limite de la maniaquerie, alors que le cuistot pendant ce temps commençait à trépigner d'impatience.

Ses idées avaient tant et si bien perverti ses pensés qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Ne pouvant ni céder à ses envies, ni à ses pulsions, il avait tout misé sur les dernières minutes, se disant qu'il le ferait tourner en bourrique pour compenser.

Mais non. Zoro était toujours affairé et ne semblait pas vouloir en finir, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès…

C'est donc totalement frustré qu'il redescendit et alla se coucher tandis que, de son coté, le bretteur jubilait du petit tour qu'il lui avait joué.

**XxXxX**

La nuit de Sanji avait de nouveau été agitée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu dépendant de ces petites taquineries envers Zoro, dépendant de ces moments de calme passés près de lui et la veille, il n'avait pas eu sa dose.

La nuit était tombée comme elle s'était levée, sur un cuistot de mauvaise humeur, la tête pleine à craquer d'idées allant toutes dans la même direction : celle menant à Zoro, sa peau bronzée, ses muscles taillés dans le marbre…

Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une minute pour lui. Une toute petite minute de tranquillité. Une putain de minute, seul, pour pouvoir aller assouvir son envie de reproduire l'un de ces moments en tête à tête avec le bretteur.

Sanji ne pourrait pas tenir une nuit de plus comme ça alors il ressortit prestement du dortoir pour retourner à sa cuisine, y dénicher un ou deux, ou trois… grains de myrtille.

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'heure, il était très tard et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Tout le monde, le bretteur compris. On ne le verrait alors pas réapparaître, comme sortant de nulle part.

Il alla s'installer près du sofa dans lequel Zoro s'était allongé et le regarda de longues minutes avant de capituler. Sa main partit alors se perdre dans les courtes mèches, suivant le contour de l'oreille et faisant tinter au passage les boucles y étant accrochées.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi las tout d'un coup ? Prisonnier de quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il voulait briser les chaines de sa fierté, de sa réputation de gentleman amoureux transi de toutes ces magnifiques courbes féminines…

Il soupira, c'était la peur. Oui, la peur était ce dernier rempart qui le séparait de sa liberté. Liberté de succomber à ses envies, ses désirs inavoués et honteux.

Sa main continuait sa course, longeant cette mâchoire à la ligne dure et pourtant si tentante. Il y déposa un léger baiser.

Continuant son aventure, cette même main glissa vers le cou offert où, ici encore, il perdit ses lèvres. Rencontrant le tissu du t-shirt que Zoro avait enfilé pour dormir, la main s'arrêta et remonta, laissant traîner un pouce sur une bouche entrouverte qui accueillit à son tour un baiser.

Après avoir volé ce dernier, doux, tendre, Sanji se redressa et retourna à sa couchette avant de ne faire une bêtise.

« Bêtise ». Oui, il était bête. Il en convenait. Mais en quoi exactement ? De trop profiter si lâchement ? De ne pas savoir dire « non » ? De ne pas réussir à mettre un terme à tout ça ? Ou bien… Ou bien tout simplement de ne pas parvenir à franchir le pas ?

C'est sur ces pensés chaotiques qu'il finit par s'endormir, se disant que dès son réveil il lui faudrait sérieusement réfléchir à tout ça, prendre les choses en main et se tenir fermement à sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Bien évidemment, Zoro ne dormait pas, ses sens et son instinct toujours en alerte. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas eu envie de sourire comme à son habitude après le départ du cuistot.

Le bretteur était troublé. Il avait ressenti le doute qui émanait de Sanji, ses peurs, les sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient en lui… Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se bouge plutôt que de rester là, à ne rien faire, ne rien dire, tel un spectateur ?

**XxXxX**

Sanji avait passé une grande partie de la journée accoudé à la rambarde, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes, à se triturer les méninges.

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé que la veille, son cerveau bloquant toujours sur le même point : prendre une décision.

Une démarche qu'il connaissait par cœur attira son attention, le sortant de sa torture mentale. Zoro venait de descendre de la vigie après avoir terminé son entrainement.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, le bretteur était torse nu avec juste une serviette sur les épaules, quelques gouttes de sueur persistant ici et là.

Sanji le suivait du coin de l'œil, bien caché derrière sa mèche. Il savait d'avance et en détails ce qu'il allait faire ensuite : d'abord entrer dans la cuisine, ensuite attraper une bouteille dans le frigo pour la vider en un temps record, puis il ressortirait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et finir par une douche bien méritée.

Ses dernières pensées virevoltaient dans sa tête. Le marimo, nu, sous la douche… Alors sans réfléchir, il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée et se dirigea vers son antre, une idée encore plus folle à l'esprit.

Il vérifia que personne n'était là, prit deux myrtilles qu'il avala et se rendit rapidement vers la salle d'eau dans laquelle il se glissa à pas de velours.

Appuyé contre l'un des murs de la pièce, il observa Zoro ôter son sous vêtement, ouvrir le robinet et de se délasser sous le jet brûlant.

Le cuistot ne manqua aucun des gestes du bretteur, aucun mouvement des muscles roulant sous cette peau tannée par le soleil, aucune gouttelette qui y cheminait…

Sanji déglutit difficilement, sa salive semblant coincée dans sa gorge trop serrée. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que finalement les choses se passent autrement.

Il se débarrassa promptement de ses vêtements, qui réapparurent à peine eurent-ils touchés le sol, et rejoignit Zoro sous la douche. Il se doutait bien que le bretteur savait… Ce dernier était vraiment loin d'être bête et possédait comme un sixième sens, à moins que ce n'en soit un septième ?

Alors il accepta cette main tendue, la prit sans rien dire pendant que de l'autre il caressait ce dos si large, si fort, en retraça les contours et, arrivé face à ce torse qu'il désirait tant, passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule.

Le bretteur agrippa fermement les hanches de Sanji et colla leurs deux bassins si étroitement qu'il sentit le cuistot frémir de désir alors qu'il réapparaissait lui aussi à sa vue.

Il appréciait chaque baiser que Sanji apposait sur lui, chaque caresse, souffle contre sa peau et tandis qu'il le sentait descendre toujours plus bas, il frissonna à son tour, de plaisir, de bien-être, d'envie…

Sanji était ruisselant et ses cheveux collaient à son front, soulignant les traits fins de son visage qui avait pourtant tant gagné en maturité au cours des dernières années.

Le cuistot ancra son regard dans celui de Zoro, décelant dans son unique pupille le brasier qui, de l'intérieur, le ravageait tout entier.

Alors, lentement, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse, redessinant cette cicatrice si caractéristique tandis que sa langue, elle, glissait le long de l'aine tressaillante, se délectant de son goût, de son grain de peau…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ce genre de chose un jour, pourtant c'était bel et bien sa langue qui, gourmande, finissait sa course sur le sexe frémissant et impatient de Zoro alors que ce dernier entremêlait ses doigts dans la douce chevelure blonde.

Le bretteur n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait pas cru que Sanji puisse faire preuve d'autant d'audace dès le départ. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, il profitait pleinement, accompagnant les mouvements tantôt lents, tantôt avides du cuistot par de fébriles soupirs qui ne tardèrent pas à se muer en gémissements tant il était proche de la délivrance.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas venir ainsi, il avait tant attendu que Sanji se dévoile pour pouvoir profiter ensemble de ces moments là, que ce serait tous les deux ou pas du tout…

Sous la poigne et le regard brûlant du bretteur, le cuistot se redressa et le laissa s'emparer de sa bouche, d'abord du bout des lèvres et puis, la passion aidant, ils se dévorèrent l'un l'autre, leurs langues s'entraînant mutuellement dans une valse folle.

Les mains ne se retenaient déjà plus, avides et déchaînées tandis que les corps en ébullition se frottaient inconsciemment.

Zoro plaqua Sanji au mur derrière lui, pressant leurs virilités déjà douloureuses. Le cuistot sursauta presque quand il sentit que la bouche du bretteur s'appliquait à lui laisser une marque sur l'un de ses pectoraux tandis que son membre se faisait happer par une main ferme, experte et pourtant douce à la fois.

Sanji était haletant, à peine s'il arrivait à se demander pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de céder à ses pulsions. Les gémissements emplissaient la salle au moins autant que la buée et la vapeur qui résultaient de leur échauffement additionné à l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait toujours sur eux.

Le cuistot était bien, la tête renversée en arrière, s'appuyant contre le carrelage frais, Zoro continuant de marquer sa peau claire tant et toujours plus, les mains s'activant, s'agrippant, griffant…

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit le moment fatidique arriver. Zoro glissait déjà ses doigts entre ses fesses, en poussant un, un peu plus loin que les autres.

Il savait qu'ils en viendraient inévitablement là, se doutant que le bretteur ne serait pas homme à se laisser aller docilement… pour cette fois. Il veillerait bien évidemment à changer un peu les choses par la suite.

Il passa habilement une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro, facilitant la manœuvre à ce dernier, entoura les larges épaules de ses bras et déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou face à lui, respirant le plus lentement possible pour tenter de se décontracter.

L'entrée fut difficile mais au troisième doigt, il s'avoua clairement vaincu et mordit férocement dans la chair de Zoro quand celui-ci les retira, laissant un vide insupportable à la place.

Néanmoins, quand le bretteur combla de nouveau l'espace, y immisçant son membre, il ne put que lâcher un long râle, mêlant plaisir et inconfort jusqu'à ce que les premiers mouvements, d'abords lents, ne l'achèvent définitivement.

La cadence allant crescendo, il enroula sa deuxième jambe autour du bassin de Zoro et se remit tout entier à lui, l'accompagnant en rythme pour augmenter chaque fois un peu plus l'impact de la pénétration.

Les deux hommes étaient en ébullition, leurs gémissements emplissant la pièce et très certainement les alentours mais ils s'en fichaient, tout en eux criait et appelait à la jouissance.

Jouissance qui vint, les foudroyant, sensation enivrante partant de leurs bas ventres pour traverser leurs corps, ne laissant aucune parcelle de leur être en reste.

Ils glissèrent alors au sol, toujours enlacés, front contre front, leurs respirations erratiques se mêlant délicieusement, les cœurs en vrac. Un tendre baiser, entrecoupé des derniers soupirs de plaisir complétant le tableau.

**XxXxX**

Zoro fut le premier à quitter les lieux, laissant tout le loisir à Sanji de reprendre ses esprits, très certainement remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées ainsi que de réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire tout en fumant une de ses horribles cigarettes.

C'est alors, qu'au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Robin, son sourire indéchiffrable toujours collé au visage.

« Alors, Bretteur-San, tu as finalement vu quelque-chose ? »

Zoro ne répondit rien, laissant son propre sourire en coin le faire à sa place pendant que l'archéologue penchait légèrement la tête de coté pour la déposer dans le creux de sa main.

« Et ça avait quel goût ? »

Le bretteur lui tourna le dos, reprenant son chemin.

« Un goût de myrtille… »


End file.
